Si Poudlard m'était conté
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Série de oneshots sur les quatre célèbres et cependant méconnus fondateurs de Poudlard. Bonne lecture!
1. Le choix d'Helga

Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour avec une série de one-shots sur le Poudlard des Fondateurs, le premier sur Helga Poufsouffle. Les one-shots seront centrés sur les fondateurs et n'auront pas forcément de liens chronologiques. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de mes différentes fics, mais je vous promets que, malgré la sortie du tome 7, je ne les abandonne pas et que je les écrirai jusqu'au bout, peu importe le temps que je mettrai. La suite de Harry Potter et les 10 Pouvoirs élémentaires n'attend que l'aval de Speedy pour être publiée. Quant aux deux autres... La suite viendra.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des quatre Fondateurs ainsi que l'école Poudlard et ses armoiries sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et, par extension, de la Warner Bros. Je ne gagne rien sur cette histoire sinon le plaisir d'être lu et de recevoir des commentaires.

Now, enjoy, and review!

**Si Poudlard m'était conté :**

**Le choix d'Helga :**

Poudlard… Enfin, le château était achevé. Le fruit de dix années d'efforts acharnés mêlant magie et travail manuel se dressait désormais au milieu de cette magnifique région d'Ecosse. Helga se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier de ce jour où elle avait rencontré les autres fondateurs. Une simple dispute sur un marché. Une femme rudoyée par des Moldus. Helga avait sorti sa baguette et avait défendu la jeune femme, qui s'était révélé être aussi une sorcière. Après de nombreuses heures à courir pour échapper à leurs poursuivants, les deux femmes avaient pu se reposer dans une taverne et faire connaissance.

Rowena était grande et belle. Elle possédait des connaissances impressionnantes et aimait le grand air. Elle avait parlé à Helga de ses connaissances en magie et de l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu par l'un des plus grands maîtres de sortilèges de l'époque. Deux jeunes hommes s'étaient alors approché. Ils leur avaient demandé si elles étaient bien en train de parler de magie. Sur leurs gardes, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient tenues prêtes à se défendre, mais les deux sorciers face à elles avaient montré leurs baguettes avant de les poser sur la table en signe de paix. Ils leur avaient raconté leur rêve. Et en voyant ces deux jeunes hommes aux yeux si brillants, Helga avait été conquise. Ce rêve était devenu le sien. Rowena avait mis plus de temps à se laisser convaincre, mais l'idée de pouvoir transmettre ses connaissances à de jeunes sorciers avait fini par la séduire. Ils étaient deux. Elles étaient deux. Ils étaient désormais devenu quatre, unis par un même rêve.

Cela n'avait pas été évident. Il avait d'abord fallu trouver un lieu qui convînt à chacun. Finalement, au cours de leurs chevauchées sur les routes, ils avaient fini par découvrir une contrée sur laquelle ils étaient tous tombés d'accord. Rowena avait été séduite par les magnifiques montagnes qui se dessinaient à l'horizon. Godric, lui, avait apprécié la vaste étendue de plaines. Helga et Salazar, enfin, étaient attirés par la forêt qui séparaient les montagnes environnantes de la plaine que Godric aimait tant. Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si Salazar appréciait la fraîcheur et l'obscurité des bois, Helga, elle, était fascinée par les milliers de plantes et d'animaux magiques et non magiques qui croissaient ou vivaient dans la forêt.

Helga passa une main rêveuse sur la porte en chêne puis se dirigea vers la forêt. Poudlard allait bientôt devenir l'école dont ils avaient tant rêvé, mais il lui manquait encore une chose. Le château n'avait pas d'armoiries. Incapables de se mettre d'accord sur les couleurs et l'animal qui devrait représenter le château, Godric et Salazar en seraient venus aux baguettes si Rowena n'avait pas fait preuve une fois de plus de son intelligence et de son calme. Puisque aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se mettre d'accord sur une chose, alors chacun choisirait ses propres armoiries. Il suffisait simplement de séparer les armoiries en quatre parties, et chacun choisirait son animal et ses couleurs. A Helga, qui avait objecté qu'il n'y aurait pas d'unité, et que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils souhaitaient, elle avait répliqué qu'il suffisait de mettre le château au centre, puisqu'il était ce qui les avait réunis tous les quatre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Helga arriva alors dans une clairière. Il lui fallait à son tour choisir ses propres armoiries. Salazar et Godric, qui venaient tous deux d'une famille noble, avaient décidé de prendre les armoiries de leurs familles respectives, y ajoutant un lion qui, d'après Godric, était sensé symboliser le courage, et un serpent, l'animal fétiche de Salazar. Rowena avait choisi l'azur du ciel et le bronze, ainsi que l'aigle, qui régnait sur le ciel. Helga, elle, n'avait encore rien trouvé. Elle s'adossa au tronc d'un bouleau et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil caresser doucement son visage. Un sourire se forma soudain sur ses lèvres. C'était ça ! Le soleil, sans qui les plantes ne pourraient jamais pousser. Telle serait sa couleur : le jaune. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une autre couleur et un animal, et les quatre seraient prêts à partir à la recherche des premiers élèves de Poudlard. Laissant le soleil lui réchauffer le visage, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'endormait.

Helga se réveilla au son d'un faible grattement continu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que la nuit était déjà tombée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de localiser la source du bruit. Finalement, à la lueur de la lune gibbeuse, elle distingua auprès d'elle un animal qui grattait la terre pour construire son terrier. Après quelques instants à l'observer, Helga reconnut un blaireau. Cette animal lui ressemblait beaucoup : il vivait en totale communion avec la nature et il n'avait pas peur de travailler des heures durant. Helga s'accroupit et tendit sa main. L'animal sentit le mouvement et tourna la tête d'un air curieux. Il renifla la patte de cet étrange animal qui se trouvait devant lui et finit par se laisser caresser par la sorcière. Accroupie auprès du blaireau, la jeune femme le caressa longuement. Oui, cet animal lui ressemblait, dans le fond. Et puisqu'il vivait la nuit, elle ferait de la nuit sa couleur. Elle sourit puis, après quelques minutes, se releva. Le blaireau ne bougea tout d'abord pas. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à le caresser plus longtemps, il retourna à son terrier. Helga le regarda faire pendant quelques instants puis s'en retourna vers le château.

A peine avait-elle passé les portes de chêne que Rowena se précipita sur elle.

« Helga ! Te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu passée, on t'attendait depuis des heures ! Merlin merci, tu es vivante ! »

« Calme toi, Rowena. », répliqua son amie avec un sourire rassurant. « J'étais juste aller me promener un peu dans la forêt et je me suis endormie. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. », ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Godric et Salazar se tenaient derrière Rowena.

« Laquelle ? », demanda Salazar de sa voix calme.

« J'ai trouvé mes armoiries. », répondit simplement Helga.


	2. Godric, comte de Gryffondor

Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour avec un deuxième one-shot sur le Poudlard des Fondateurs, avec cette fois-ci, la rencontre entre Salazar et Godric, selon le point de vue de ce dernier. Merci à **hinoto** pour ta review.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des fondateurs ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et je ne gagne toujours pas le moindre centime en publiant cette histoire.

Now, enjoy and review!

**Si Poudlard m'était conté :**

**Godric, comte de Gryffondor :**

Que ces réceptions étaient assommantes ! Le jeune héritier et futur comte de Gryffondor soupira une fois de plus en regardant les invités se baisser en un salut respectueux lorsqu'ils passaient devant son père. Et le critiquer dès qu'ils s'en étaient éloignés…

Godric était un grand jeune homme impulsif, qui allait atteindre ses quatorze ans l'été suivant. Mais au grand désespoir de son père, il n'aimait rien tant que de s'entraîner à l'épée dans la cour du château, indifférent aux tentatives du maître des lieux de lui apprendre à gérer ses futures terres. Et s'il n'appréciait guère de rester pendant des heures enfermé dans le château à apprendre à gérer un domaine, il aimait encore moins être forcé à s'asseoir à la droite de son père pour recevoir les saluts hypocrites de dizaines de nobles qui venaient présenter leurs respects à son père.

Certes, Emrys Gryffondor méritait le respect qu'il imposait. C'était un homme de haute taille aux cheveux de feu, comme son fils, qui n'avait de cesse de maintenir la paix avec ses voisins. Lorsqu'il était à peine plus âgé que l'était désormais Godric, il avait combattu farouchement pour que ses voisins admettent que sa valeur au combat faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable qu'il valait mieux ne pas provoquer. Mais désormais, Emrys se faisait vieux et il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Et ses voisins le savaient aussi, complotant derrière son dos pour récupérer et se partager ses terres lorsque le vieillard mourrait.

Mais Godric, lui, n'avait aucune envie de succéder à son père, et il n'avait de cesse de se glisser hors du château pour aller chevaucher sur les routes ou boire dans les tavernes. Mais parfois, il lui était impossible d'échapper au protocole. Et ce soir-là, il lui fallait encore s'asseoir aux côtés de son père.

Finalement, lorsque le festin fût fini et que les danses commencèrent, Emrys fit signe à son fils qu'il pouvait enfin se lever, devant lui-même discuter d'affaires importantes avec d'autres seigneurs.

'Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.', songea Godric avec un sourire ironique. 'Il dit vouloir m'apprendre à gérer le domaine, mais dès lors qu'il doit lui-même gérer des affaires importantes, il ne veut pas que je l'accompagne.'

Godric se leva donc et se glissa parmi les invités. Il regarda d'un œil appréciateur les danseuses qui évoluaient sur une musique traditionnelle. Puis il détourna son regard des festivités et observa les gens qui l'entouraient. Il y avait là des personnes venues de toutes les contrées aux alentours. Il reconnut des comtesses et des duchesses, dont les époux discutaient actuellement avec son père dans une salle située à quelques pas de la salle de réception. Il vit aussi les serviteurs s'empressant de répondre aux vœux des invités dès lors que l'un deux claquait des doigts. Il se demanda ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils savaient que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas humains.

« Que de beau monde, n'est-ce pas ? », murmura une voix froide dans son dos. « Quel dommage qu'ils dirigent en usurpant la place de ceux qui devraient être leurs maîtres. »

Godric se retourna et vit un jeune homme de son âge aux longs cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux d'un noir profond.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'entendez-vous par-là ? »

« Je suis Salazar, mon père est comte de Serpentard. »

« Godric, comte de Gryffondor. »

« Je croyais que le comte discutait actuellement avec mon père ? », murmura Salazar avec un sourire ironique.

« Oui, enfin, futur comte… », répliqua Godric, dont le visage commençait à vouloir faire concurrence à ses cheveux.

« Mais il est vrai que le comte est bien vieux. Il est fort peu probable qu'il passe l'année. Alors, vous vous imaginez déjà assis à sa place, c'est ça ? »

Le regard de Godric s'assombrit.

« Mon père le voudrait bien, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui succéder. Je ne supporte pas toute cette hypocrisie et je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour conserver des terres qui ne me servent à rien. »

« Pourtant, c'est notre devoir que de régner sur les êtres inférieurs. », répliqua Salazar dans un murmure.

« Les êtres inférieurs ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas la chance d'être nés dans une famille noble qu'il faut considérer les serviteurs comme des êtres inférieurs. »

« Je ne parle pas de la prétendue noblesse. Ils se croient nobles parce qu'ils ont une épée et qu'ils la font parler. Ceux qui sont vraiment dignes de diriger sont ceux qui ont le pouvoir. Ceux qui, comme nous deux, ont été désigné pour régner sur ceux qui n'ont pour seule force que leur épée. »

« Je crains de ne pas bien saisir votre raisonnement, Salazar. », répliqua Godric les sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes un sorcier, tout comme moi. », murmura Salazar d'une voix vive. « Nous sommes seuls dignes de régner sur ceux qui ne possèdent pas le pouvoir ! »

« Je ne crois pas que les sorciers soient plus dignes de régner que les Moldus. Ceux qui méritent la puissance sont ceux qui savent se montrer bon envers leurs serviteurs. Si des Moldus en sont capables, alors ils sont aussi dignes de se dire noble que les sorciers. »

Salazar eut un sourire mauvais.

« Un amoureux des Moldus, à ce que je vois. »

« Plutôt quelqu'un qui n'estime pas que la force magique est plus digne de vaincre que la force de l'épée. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons. », répliqua Salazar.

Et, retirant son gantelet de cuir, il gifla Godric. Le bruit fit se retourner plusieurs invités présents et bientôt, les conversations cessèrent pour faire place à l'incrédulité : tandis que leurs pères s'entretenaient dans le château, les deux futurs héritiers allaient s'affronter en duel.

« Rigomer ! », appela Godric.

« Monsieur ? », demanda le serviteur en arrivant.

« Faîtes seller mon cheval et celui de Sieur Serpentard ! Nous allons nous rendre au champ clos. Et préparez deux armures. »

Puis, se tournant vers Salazar :

« Je suis l'offensé, c'est donc à moi de choisir les armes et les termes du combat. Nous combattrons à l'épée jusqu'à ce que la mort nous terrasse ou jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux crie grâce. »

Les murmures les entourant se firent effrayés. Ce duel allait sans nul doute avoir des conséquences terribles, et ceux qui connaissaient les jeunes hommes savaient qu'aucun d'eux ne demanderait grâce. C'était donc un combat à mort qu'avait annoncé le jeune Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes gens, cependant, ne tinrent pas compte des discussions et se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte. Après s'être incliné devant son maître, l'elfe de maison était sorti de la pièce préparer les chevaux et les armures, et les deux jeunes hommes le retrouvèrent dans l'écurie. Les deux chevaux étaient déjà sellés et deux autres elfes de maison les aidèrent à revêtir les armures et à monter sur les deux palefrois. Mais les deux héritiers avaient à peine parcourus une demie lieue lorsque les chevaux se cabrèrent brusquement.

Devant eux, tenant des torches et armés de poignards, des bandits venaient de se relever et les menaçaient. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, l'un des bandits brandit son poignard et le planta dans le poitrail du cheval de Salazar. L'animal mourut aussitôt, tomba et entraîna son cavalier dans sa chute. Voyant cela, Godric sauta de son propre cheval et se rua, l'épée à la main, sur le premier bandit. L'homme, surpris par l'attaque soudaine, n'eut pas le temps de se défendre et mourut sur le coup.

Pendant ce temps, Salazar avait eu le temps de chercher sa baguette qui, par chance, ne s'était pas cassée lorsqu'il était tombé de son cheval. Il la brandit et murmura :

« Expelliar… ! »

Mais un coup de pied du bandit atteignit sa main et fit voler sa baguette au loin. Pendant ce temps, Godric était aux prises avec un second bandit, qui tomba bientôt sous les coups d'épée du jeune noble. Le bandit qui avait tué le cheval de Salazar se mit alors à attaquer le sorcier qui, n'ayant pas eu le temps de mettre la main à son épée, était sans défense.

Le coup de poignard transperça la cotte de maille et l'arme plongea dans la poitrine du jeune homme, ne manquant son cœur que de quelques centimètres. Salazar, d'un geste de désespoir, arracha le poignard de sa poitrine et prit son épée à deux mains. Le bandit rendit l'âme quelques instants plus tard, suivi par son dernier compagnon.

Godric essuya son épée dans l'herbe et se tourna vers Salazar avant de voir sa blessure. Immédiatement, il fouilla dans sa cape et en sortit une fiole. Avec des gestes précautionneux, il aida Salazar à retirer son armure et les vêtements qui couvraient la blessure et apposa le baume sur sa poitrine après avoir nettoyé la blessure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Salazar se mit à parler.

« Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir, après tout, le combat que nous devions faire était un combat à mort. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu de tuer, malgré ce que j'ai dit. Mais je sais que je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir de la main de ses bandits. », répliqua Godric, avant d'ajouter : « Voici ta baguette. »

« Merci. Finalement, c'est toi qui avais raison. Si je n'avais eu que ma seule baguette, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre face à ces bandits. »

Godric sourit.

« Alors le duel devient inutile ? »

« Oui. Retournons au château. »

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le château, la fête était terminée depuis bien longtemps, de même que la discussion que le père de Godric avait eue avec ses voisins. Et l'accueil qui fut réservé au jeune héritier fut plutôt orageux.

« Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi après avoir voulu combattre en duel l'héritier de l'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers de la région ? », tempêta Emrys.

« Il m'avait insulté, père, je ne pouvais pas laisser l'honneur de notre famille être sali, tout héritier qu'il soit. »

« Tu ne mérites plus de parler de l'honneur de la famille. Albéric et moi en avons discuté et décidé de faire de Salazar notre héritier commun. Tu n'es plus digne d'être appelé mon fils. Je te renie et te déshérite. »

Godric blêmit sous le choc. Il n'avait certes aucune envie de succéder à son père, mais c'était une autre chose que d'être déshérité. Mais la surprise fut grande lorsque Salazar prit la parole.

« Dois-je comprendre, Monsieur, que vous ne voulez plus de Godric pour vous succéder ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

« C'est exact. Godric s'est montré immature et indigne de la charge de comte qui devait lui revenir. »

« En ce cas, je crains, Monsieur, qu'il vous faille chercher dans une autre famille quelqu'un qui acceptera de remplacer votre fils. Puisque vous chassez votre fils de ce château, je l'accompagnerai et vous jure que je ne chercherai pas à revenir ici. Puisque vous déshéritez votre fils, mon père et vous devrez chercher un nouvel héritier. »

Et sur ces mots, Salazar tourna les talons et fit signe à Godric de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux atteint les portes du château, Godric demanda à son compagnon :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu voulais pourtant que les sorciers règnent sur les Moldus. En acceptant la proposition de mon père, tu y serais parvenu. »

« C'est exact. Mais tu m'as prouvé que le fait de posséder des pouvoirs magiques ne suffit pas pour régner sur les autres. Et si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu as risqué ta vie pour me sauver. Je ne saurai jamais assez te montrer ma reconnaissance. »

« Tu me l'as largement montrée à l'instant. Es-tu sûr que tu seras capable de vivre sans être à la tête d'un domaine ? »

« Si toi tu en es capable, pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? »

Les deux amis se sourirent et franchirent ensembles les portes qui les menaient vers la liberté. Vers leur destin.


	3. Le choix d'un père

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouvel OS de Si Poudlard m'était conté. Voici aujourd'hui un épisode de la jeunesse de Rowena Serdaigle.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des quatre fondateurs et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le reste est à moi.

**Si Poudlard m'était conté :**

**Le choix d'un père :**

La jeune Rowena s'approcha de son père, Jack Serdaigle, un riche marchand sorcier habitant avec sa fille unique au nord de Londres, la mère étant morte en lui donnant le jour. Le marchand discutait avec un homme vêtu d'une robe richement ornée. L'interlocuteur de son père était âgé et devait selon toute vraisemblance faire partie de la haute bourgeoisie voire de la noblesse, car la voix du marchand était emplie de respect. Peut-être était-ce l'homme que son père lui avait choisi pour mari ? Bien que le marchand ait toujours affirmé qu'il attendrait de trouver un homme qui lui semblerait digne de sa fille avant de choisir et qu'il ne la marierait pas avant qu'elle soit assez grande, Rowena avait déjà passé son quatorzième anniversaire et nombre de ses amies étaient déjà, sinon mariées, du moins fiancées.

De plus, la jeune fille jouissait d'une grande beauté et de nombreux prétendants avaient déjà demandé sa main au marchand. Celui-ci, cependant, avait toujours refusé, car Rowena ne manifestait pas une grande sympathie pour les jeunes gens qui l'avaient courtisée. Peut-être son père avait-il désormais décidé qu'il était temps de marier la jeune fille, contre son gré si cela était nécessaire ? Si tel était sa volonté, Rowena s'y plierait. Et il n'y avait nul doute, à son sens, que son père choisirait un homme qui lui conviendrait. C'est sur ces réflexion qu'elle s'approcha des deux hommes avant de les saluer d'une révérence, comme le lui avait appris la vieille sorcière qui l'accompagnait en permanence au dehors et la surveillait lorsqu'elle était chez elle.

« Bonjour, père. Anne m'a informé que vous souhaitiez me voir. »

« Bonjour, Rowena. Je souhaite te présenter Septimus Bellus. »

L'homme s'inclina devant elle tandis qu'elle faisait une révérence.

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontré, ma damoiselle. Votre père m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie, Messire. »

« Septimus _Bellus_ », intervint Jack, « est un sorcier que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques temps. Il cherchait des grimoires sur les Runes nordiques et nous en avons profité pour discuter. Il est maître de runes et de sortilèges et il recherche des jeunes gens à qui il pourrait transmettre son savoir. Sachant combien tu te languis toujours de nouvelles connaissances, je lui ai parlé de toi et de ta soif d'érudition. Il a, à ma demande, accepté de t'enseigner l'art des Runes magiques et celui de la création et de l'application des sortilèges. Il m'a également recommandé, ayant eu connaissance de ton amour de l'art, un artiste qui pourrait t'enseigner la peinture. Cependant, cet artiste est un Moldu et il ne doit rien connaître de tes pouvoirs. »

« Père, vous me comblez de joie. », répondit la jeune fille.

« Et ta joie me comble de bonheur, ma chère enfant. Il te faudra cependant me quitter afin de suivre l'enseignement de tes maîtres, car Septimus habite bien plus au nord et l'artiste de qui il m'a parlé travaille dans le nord-est de l'île. Je viendrai te voir de temps à autres mais il est probable que nous nous voyions bien peu, désormais. »

« Si vous l'acceptez, père, je partirai, et si Messire _Bellus_ accepte de m'enseigner également l'écriture, je pourrai rester en contact avec vous par hibou. Ainsi, vous saurez quels sont mes progrès. »

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Messire Bellus, accepterez-vous d'apprendre à ma fille à lire et à écrire, en plus des Runes magiques et des sortilèges ? »

« Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de lui enseigner les Runes magiques et les sortilèges sans d'abord lui apprendre la lecture et l'écriture, Messire Serdaigle. »

« En ce cas, ma chère fille, il te faut dès maintenant préparer tes malles, car tu pars ce soir avant la tombée du jour. Anne vous accompagnera tous les deux. »

« Je vous remercie, père, et je vous promets de tout faire pour ne point décevoir la confiance que vous mettez en moi. », répondit-elle avant de prendre congé des deux hommes sur un signe de son père.

Ce fut presque en courant qu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre où la vieille sorcière cousait une scène de chasse. Levant les yeux, la duègne vit le sourire éclatant de sa jeune maîtresse.

« Eh bien, ma damoiselle, qu'avez-vous donc entendu qui vous mette tant en joie ? »

« Anne, veuillez préparer vos malles, car nous partons dès aujourd'hui. Père m'a trouvé un précepteur pour m'enseigner les arts runiques et les sortilèges ainsi que la peinture et vous m'accompagnez pour ce voyage. »

« J'en suis ravie pour vous, ma damoiselle », répondit la vieille femme en posant son ouvrage et en se mettant au travail.

Cinq heures plus tard, Rowena, ayant salué son père et ignorant qu'elle le voyait pour la dernière fois, sortit de la demeure familiale avec la joie au cœur. Il était désormais temps pour elle de commencer ce voyage vers l'inconnu. Ce voyage qui ferait d'elle l'une des plus grandes sorcières de sa génération. Ce voyage qui la mènerait dix ans plus tard à rencontrer trois autres jeunes gens, avides de transmettre leur savoir à des générations de jeunes sorciers. Ce voyage vers son destin.


	4. Deux et deux font un

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Si Poudlard m'était conté. Cette fois-ci, la scène concerne la rencontre des quatre Fondateurs selon le point de vue d'Helga. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des quatre Fondateurs appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros.

**Spoiler :** Tout ce que vous avez lu sur les Fondateurs.

**Si Poudlard m'était conté :**

Deux et deux font un :

Helga était tranquillement en train de s'approvisionner au marché du village lorsqu'elle entendit des clameurs. Des hommes étaient en train de rire, mais à les entendre, ils étaient complètement ivres et leurs joies semblaient malsaines. Prudemment, Helga s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venaient les bruits. Elle vit alors une dizaine d'hommes rassemblés sur une place entourant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Alors, l'un des hommes se mit à parler :

« Eh bien, ma belle, pourquoi t'essaies de t'échapper comme ça ? T'es pas bien avec nous ? »

« Espèce de rustre, lâchez-moi tout de suite ! »

« Sinon quoi, ma jolie ? », intervint un autre. « Tu vas crier ? »

Il y eut effectivement un cri. De douleur. La femme avait en effet mordu la main de l'un de ses bourreaux.

« Espèce de garce, tu me le paieras ! », rugit l'homme, levant l'autre main et administrant à la femme une gifle qui la fit tomber à terre, tandis qu'un de ses compagnons prenait un bâton pour la battre.

Le sang d'Helga ne fit qu'un tour, en voyant que ces malotrus osaient maltraiter une femme, et, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle sortit sa baguette et cria, visant l'homme armé :

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le bâton vola hors de la main de l'homme et celui-ci fut projeté contre son compagnon. Mais une autre chose vola de sa main vers Helga : une baguette magique. Hébétés, les hommes ne firent rien pour empêcher la femme de se libérer. Celle-ci courut vers Helga, surprise de voir qu'il y avait au moins un sorcier dans le groupe, et lui indiqua la baguette d'un mouvement de menton.

« Elle est à moi, l'un de ces malotrus me l'avait arrachée des mains. Merci de m'avoir aidée. »

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Helga.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Prenez-là. »

« Des sorcières ! », beugla l'un des hommes, reprenant ses esprits. « Ce sont des sorcières ! Arrêtez-les, qu'on les brûle ! »

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes femmes partirent en courant, Helga se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir agi de façon aussi stupide : plutôt qu'un Expelliarmus, elle aurait pu lancer un sortilège pour assommer le meneur doublé d'un sortilège d'illusion pour faire croire qu'il s'était lui-même frappé avec son bâton. Mais il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Pour l'instant, la priorité était d'échapper à leurs poursuivants, qui n'allaient pas tarder à amener à les suivre la moitié du village. Pour Helga, qui avait souhaité vivre incognito dans ce village après que sa famille eut été massacrée par des bandits, c'en était désormais fini de son anonymat et de sa fonction de guérisseuse. Les gens croyaient qu'elle connaissait simplement les plantes médicinales et elle avait laissé courir cette rumeur, mais jusqu'à ce jour, nul n'avait osé parler de sorcellerie la concernant. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Une fois débarrassée de leurs poursuivants, les deux femmes se sépareraient et Helga irait vivre dans un autre village.

Se retournant, alors que toutes deux avaient dépassé l'entrée du village et couraient désormais dans les champs, Helga se rendit compte que les hommes avaient abandonné la poursuite, et que, visiblement, personne n'avait entendu leurs cris. Helga et l'inconnue ralentirent donc l'allure et continuèrent à marcher pendant environ une heure avant de trouver une taverne où elles s'arrêtèrent pour se désaltérer.

Assises à une table, elle sentaient tous les regards tournés vers elles, tant il était peu courant que des femmes se promènent seules. Se penchant vers l'inconnue, Helga murmura :

« Alors vous aussi, vous êtes une sorcière ? »

« Effectivement. Je m'appelle Rowena Serdaigle. Et vous êtes ? »

« Helga Poufsouffle. Je m'occupe de guérir les malades à l'aide de plantes. Mais que faisiez-vous ici ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu au village, et pourtant, j'y suis depuis trois ans. »

« J'ai quitté ma famille il y a dix ans pour suivre les enseignements d'un maître de sortilèges et apprendre comment les appliquer, mais aussi comment en créer. J'ai d'ailleurs créé quelques sortilèges plutôt utiles mais aussi des charmes qui permettent de faire bouger les personnages d'un tableau ou d'une tapisserie en leur donnant une âme. »

« Voilà qui est intéressant. », murmura une voix à la gauche d'Helga.

Sursautant, la jeune sorcière vit deux jeunes hommes richement vêtus.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? », demanda la jeune femme, sur la défensive.

« Nous avons entendu par hasard votre conversation, mes Damoiselles, et nous souhaiterions nous joindre à vous, si vous nous le permettez. », répondit l'un d'eux, dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en catogan.

Sur ce, il tira de sa poche une baguette magique en bois de cerisier et la posa sur la table en signe de paix. Son compagnon tira lui aussi de sa poche sa propre baguette, en bois de hêtre, et la posa à son tour sur la table.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. », dit Helga avec circonspection après avoir consulté Rowena du regard. « Mais vous ne nous avez pas donné vos noms. »

« Je suis Salazar Serpentard. Et voici mon ami Godric Gryffondor. », dit-il en désignant son ami aux cheveux de feu. « Nous avons entendu votre conversation et nous souhaiterions savoir si vous accepteriez de vous joindre à nous ? »

« Nous joindre à vous ? Et pour quoi faire ? »

« Nous voulons faire quelque chose de nos pouvoirs. Quelque chose de grand », intervint Godric, les yeux habités d'une lueur indéfinissable. « Nous voulons que l'éducation que nous avons reçue soit donnée aux plus jeunes. »

« Elle leur sera donnée par les mêmes qui vous ont enseigné, et s'ils ne sont plus en vie, par l'un de leurs disciples. »

« Mais cet enseignement est incomplet ! Que connaissez-vous de la métamorphose ? Que savez-vous de l'art subtil des potions ? »

« Rien », répondit Rowena après un temps de réflexion, tandis que Helga répondait :

« Bien peu de choses. »

« Exactement ! De même, vos connaissances des plantes magiques dépassent très certainement les nôtres réunies », continua Salazar en s'adressant à Helga.

« C'est sans doute vrai. », admit Helga.

« Alors accepterez-vous de nous aider ? », demanda Godric.

Le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux du jeune homme était tel que la sorcière n'hésita qu'un instant.

« Je suis prête à vous aider comme je le pourrai. »

« Et vous Rowena ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Et que voudriez-vous leur enseigner que d'autres ne pourraient pas ? »

« Rien et tout à la fois. Rien, car il n'est rien que d'autres ne pourraient leur apprendre. Mais tout, car au lieu de tout savoir sur les potions sans rien connaître des plantes qui leur servent, ils pourraient apprendre auprès de vous quels sortilèges peuvent leur être utiles, auprès de moi, en quoi la métamorphose peut leur servir dans la vie de tous les jours, auprès de Salazar comment réaliser des potions de soins, des antidotes, mais aussi des poisons légers pour affaiblir leurs ennemis, et auprès d'Helga, comment reconnaître les plantes qui leurs sont bénéfiques et celles qu'ils doivent éviter. Ainsi, leur savoir sera plus important, plus complet. »

Rowena réfléchit. Elle repensa à la jeune fille qu'elle était, dix ans auparavant. Elle repensa à la soif de savoir qu'elle avait à l'époque et se demanda si elle aurait accepté divers enseignements si cela lui avait été proposé. Elle repensa à son père, qui avait succombé à une maladie, et à Anne, sa vieille duègne, morte du fait de son grand âge. Son maître lui avait affirmé qu'il ne pouvait rien lui apprendre de plus. Elle n'avait donc plus rien ni personne qui la retienne. Et elle se dit qu'elle ne saurait pas refuser à des enfants ayant aussi soif de savoir qu'elle-même d'avoir une éducation plus complète encore que celle qu'elle avait eue. Et qui sait, peut-être pourrait-elle elle-même apprendre un peu plus sur la magie auprès de ces trois sorciers. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle s'entendit répondre :

« C'est d'accord, je vous accompagne. »

Son sourire trouva un écho sur le visage des trois autres. Ils étaient deux amis. Elles étaient deux inconnues. Ils étaient désormais quatre, unis par un même rêve. Un rêve qui prendrait le nom de Poudlard. Un rêve qui leur survivrait plus de mille ans. Ils étaient quatre à rêver, et des centaines de générations allaient profiter de ce rêve. Ce sourire était une promesse que tous quatre allaient tenir jusqu'à leur mort. La promesse de voir les générations suivantes bénéficier de la meilleure éducation possible.

Elles étaient deux. Ils étaient deux. Et ce jour-là, défiant les lois mathématiques, deux et deux firent un.


	5. Un chapeau ? Non, un Choixpeau

Bonjour à tous ! Voici, juste avant de partir en vacances, un nouveau chapitre de Si Poudlard m'était conté. Comment le Choixpeau Magique fut-il créé ? Vous le savez sûrement déjà. Mais comment la discussion qui a présidé à la naissance du Choixpeau fut-elle amenée ? Vous le saurez en lisant cette courte histoire. Bonne lecture ! Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, c'est cette fois-ci le point de vue de Godric.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des quatre Fondateurs appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros.

**Spoiler :** Tout ce que vous avez lu sur les Fondateurs.

**Note :** Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires (Les Dix Pouvoirs, Le Temps des Fondateurs et Secret de Familles, oui, même pour les deux dernières !), je vous retrouve dans un mois avec (« enfin ! », me direz-vous) un nouveau chapitre de chacune de ces trois histoires. J'espère que les rares lecteurs qui doivent me rester du Temps des Fondateurs et de Secret de Familles ne m'en voudront pas trop de les avoir fait attendre si longtemps… :s)

**Si Poudlard m'était conté :**

Un chapeau ? Non, un Choixpeau :

Godric Gryffondor fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension lorsque le hibou se posa devant lui. Non pas parce qu'il ne connaissait pas ce hibou grand-duc. Il n'était pas non plus surpris de recevoir du courrier, après tout, nombre de familles sorcière écrivaient régulièrement à ses compagnons ou à lui, choisissant souvent le destinataire selon leurs affinités avec les domaines de prédilection des quatre sorciers. Ce n'était pas non plus cette écriture, qui lui paraissait vaguement familière. Certains parents écrivaient si souvent aux fondateurs de la petite école écossaise que les quatre amis étaient capables de reconnaître leur écriture sans grande difficultés, même s'ils ne retrouvaient pas forcément leur nom avant d'ouvrir le pli qui leur était destiné.

Non, ce qui intriguait Godric, c'était la façon dont son nom était formulé. Une formulation qu'il n'avait plus entendue ou lue depuis près de vingt ans :_ Godric I__er__, comte de Gryffondor_. Il avait été déshérité par son père dix-sept ans auparavant, le jour où il avait rencontré Salazar, aujourd'hui son meilleur ami. Depuis leur rencontre, Salazar n'avait pas beaucoup changé d'opinion sur les Moldus, mais il évitait de trop les dénigrer, se sachant seul parmi les quatre à ne pas les considérer comme égaux aux sorciers.

Après un long moment de réflexion, Godric fourra la lettre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et se dirigea vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Helga Poufsouffle, une sorcière rencontrée quinze ans auparavant dans une taverne et qui avait accepté de participer au rêve de Godric et Salazar, entraînant à sa suite Rowena Serdaigle, la fille d'un riche marchand londonien. Après quelques années passées ensemble, Rowena avait fini par accepter l'inclination de Salazar pour elle et par lui accorder sa main.

Paradoxalement, alors qu'Helga était bien plus prompte et spontanée par nature, elle avait plus longuement réfléchi que Rowena lorsque Godric, qui avait fini par l'apprécier plus qu'une amie, lui avait révélé ses sentiments pour elle. Mais ils avaient fini par se marier et la jeune femme attendait un héritier pour la fin de l'année.

Arrivé dans ses appartements et assis dans son fauteuil préféré, il hésita encore quelques minutes, puis il sortit la missive de sa poche, la décacheta et déroula le parchemin :

_Cher Godric,_

_Je sais que cette lettre de ma part doit vous surprendre, mais je crois de mon devoir de vous l'écrire. Aujourd'hui, votre père a rendu l'âme après une longue maladie qui l'avait fortement affaibli. Le Seigneur Gryffondor a fait montre d'une force bien plus grande que nos voisins et moi-même ne l'aurions cru, car nous nous attendions tous à le voir passer il y a déjà plus de quinze ans, mais il a fini par enterrer nombre de nos voisins avant de mourir lui-même._

_J'ai le regret de vous dire que durant ces dix-sept années qui ont suivi votre départ, votre nom est resté un sujet de colère pour lui et que jamais il n'a accepté qu'on le prononce en sa présence. Vous connaissiez le tempérament emporté qui était le sien et je dois avouer que ce tempérament ne l'a quitté qu'en même temps que son âme._

_Cependant, connaissant votre père mieux que quiconque, je crois qu'il souffrait de cette décision qu'il avait prise et de cette douleur qu'il a dû vous causer. Pis encore, il souffrait également de l'affront qu'il m'avait fait en me faisant perdre Salazar, puisque j'ai perdu mon fils en même temps que vous votre père. Je me demande aujourd'hui encore si ma décision d'appuyer son choix était la bonne._

_Votre père sera enterré demain dans votre cimetière familial et je souhaiterais que vous soyez présent, même si je sais que vous devez nourrir du ressentiment envers cet homme qui vous a privé de votre titre et des terres qui auraient dû vous revenir en ce jour._

_Si vous le refusez, je vous prie au moins de me faire parvenir des nouvelles de Salazar, que j'ai toujours chéri et que mon cœur n'a pas oublié. Si vous acceptez de venir, je vous demande d'en parler à mon fils, afin que je puisse le revoir avant de passer moi-même dans l'autre-vie._

_Je vous envoie cette lettre par mon meilleur hibou dans l'espoir qu'elle vous parviendra assez tôt pour que vous puissiez venir si vous le souhaitez._

_Fait en mon château de Garden's Manor, en ce second jour du huitième mois de l'an de grâce mil et deux,_

_Emrys Serpentard._

« Que se passe-t-il, Godric ? », demanda Helga en entrant quelques minutes plus tard et en voyant son époux plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

« Je dois voir Salazar », répondit brusquement ce dernier.

Godric sortit et se dirigea vers les appartements de ses amis. Après avoir frappé, il entra et lança un regard sombre au jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau.

« Je dois te parler, Salazar », dit-il.

« Je t'écoute », répondit calmement son ami.

« Père est mort aujourd'hui. Ton père désire que je sois là pour son enterrement, et toi aussi, afin de te revoir avant de mourir. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je l'ignore. Et toi ? »

« Si tu y vas, je t'accompagnerai. Dans le cas contraire, j'écrirai à mon père pour lui transmettre mes respects. »

Godric s'assit en face de son ami. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains.

« J'avais beau savoir qu'il était âgé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il meure. Et moins encore à ce que ton père me l'annonce. J'ignore s'il a raison, quand il dit que mon père regrettait son choix de me déshériter. Je sais qu'il n'avait qu'une parole, et qu'il n'aurait jamais renié ces mots qu'il a prononcés à mon encontre. D'une certaine façon, par ses mots, il a déclaré qu'il n'était plus mon père. »

« C'est exact. »

« Mais c'était malgré tout un homme bon. Et ton père, à ce que tu m'as raconté, ne m'aurait jamais écrit cela s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Et s'il était aussi simple pour lui de lire dans les cœurs que ce que tu prétends, alors il a peut-être raison. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? », redemanda une nouvelle fois Salazar après un long moment de silence.

« Je vais prendre ma cape et mon balai », décida soudain Godric.

« Je te suis », acquiesça Salazar.

Après la mise en terre d'Aldebaric, les deux amis présentèrent leurs hommages au nouveau comte, qui avait été choisi par le père de Godric, et se rendirent chez Emrys, à qui ils apprirent la naissance de sa petite-fille, la fille de Salazar et Rowena. Puis, après avoir remercié le vieil homme pour son hospitalité, ils repartirent pour Poudlard, qui était désormais pour eux leur véritable foyer, bien plus que le château de Garden's Manor ou celui de White Manor, la demeure familiale de Gryffondor.

Arrivé là-bas, ils furent accueillis par leurs épouses et tous quatre s'installèrent dans les appartements de Salazar et Rowena.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il à l'école ? », demanda soudain Godric au cœur de la discussion.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », s'étonna son amie.

« L'enterrement de mon père m'a fait réfléchir. Nous ne sommes pas éternels, même si nous vivons sensiblement plus longtemps que les Moldus. Qu'arrivera-t-il à l'école quand nous serons morts ? »

« Je pense que Septimus Astrus est à même de diriger l'école à notre place. Et lui-même trouvera bien quelqu'un pour le remplacer lorsque le temps sera venu. »

« Ce n'est pas là ce que j'entends. », répliqua Godric avec un geste agacé. « Maître Astrus pourra diriger l'école, certes. Mais qui saura dire où les enfants doivent aller ? »

« Les différents maîtres savent ce que nous privilégions chez les élèves », répondit son épouse en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eux, oui, mais eux aussi mourront un jour. Il faudrait que nous puissions nous assurer que dans un siècle, dans deux siècles, les choix qui seront faits seront conformes à ce que nous désirons. »

« Mais y a-t-il un moyen ? », demanda Salazar. « A moins de devenir des fantômes, pouvons-nous y parvenir ? »

Les quatre amis se regardèrent sans mot dire, incapable de trouver la moindre idée qui pourrait leur permettre de continuer leur œuvre selon leurs désirs lorsqu'ils seraient morts. Au bout de longues minutes, de rage, Godric jeta son chapeau à terre. Puis, lentement, il se pencha pour le ramasser, l'air pensif.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Rowena.

« Tu nous a raconté avoir créé des sortilèges, n'est-ce pas ? Des sortilèges qui donnent une âme aux personnages des tableaux ? »

« Oui, c'est exact », murmura-t-elle d'un ton rêveur, comme la même idée lui venait.

« Penses-tu que cela pourrait fonctionner avec ce chapeau ? »

« Tu veux lui donner une âme ? », s'étonna Salazar.

« Pas une âme. Notre âme. Mettre en lui nos désirs les plus chers pour cette école, qu'il sache ce que nous voulons, quelles qualités nous recherchons pour nos élèves. Qu'il sache lire dans leurs cœurs et puisse choisir en fonction de ce qu'il y lit. »

« Mais il ne faut pas qu'il soit seul juge », répondit Helga. « Il doit pouvoir se laisser fléchir par les désirs des enfants. Après tout, il n'est pas toujours évident de savoir si un enfant est un érudit dans l'âme s'il ne sait pas encore lire. Peut-être est-il plus proche de ce que j'attends de lui mais deviendra plus proche de Rowena une fois qu'il connaîtra les lettres. »

« Il faut qu'il reste équitable avec chaque élève, tu as raison », acquiesça Godric. « Rowena, crois-tu que tu pourrais le faire ? »

« Il me faudra du temps, mais je crois que ce serait possible. »

« Nous comptons tous sur toi », conclut son époux.

Près d'un mois plus tard, le premier jour de septembre, lorsque les familles des nouveaux étudiants furent arrivées à Poudlard et avant le festin de bienvenue, Godric se leva et demanda le silence.

« Au nom de tous mes amis, je me réjouis de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ou pour une toute première année, pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore notre école. Je souhaiterais demander aux nouveaux élèves de bien vouloir s'avancer afin d'être répartis dans les demeures qui seront les leurs lors de leurs années d'apprentissage auprès de nous. »

Tandis que les enfants obéissaient à Godric en se demandant comment ils allaient être répartis, et que leurs aînés, qui avaient déjà passé au moins une année dans l'école s'interrogeaient, curieux de savoir pourquoi eux n'avaient été répartis qu'après six mois et alors que les nouveaux élèves allaient apparemment être répartis immédiatement, Rowena se leva à son tour et se rendit dans une petite salle située derrière la table où étaient assis les différents maîtres. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle tenait dans une main une chaise et dans l'autre le chapeau que Godric lui avait confié un mois plus tôt.

« Mes chers enfants », continua alors Godric, je vais vous demander de vous asseoir sur cette chaise et d'attendre la décision qui vous emmènera vers votre demeure. »

« C'est un simple chapeau qui va décider où nos enfants vont aller ? », murmurèrent les parents installés à leur propre table.

« Un chapeau ? », répliqua Godric qui les avait entendus. « Non, Messires et mes Dames. Ce n'est pas un chapeau ordinaire. C'est un Choixpeau. »


End file.
